gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto V/Archive 2
IMPORTANT - IMAGES All images relevant to Grand Theft Auto V must follow GTA Wiki:Image Policy to the exact letter of the rule, or they will be deleted. Jeff (talk| ) 05:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) This Page Shouldn't this be move/renamed to something like "Facts & Information GTA5" and this should become the GTA5 page like GTA4 page? Kacj321|Zomboid Wikia|Elder Scrolls Wikia 12:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :We will change this page to a more-game-like article when we will have more information. Don't worry :) -- Ilan xd 12:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Carcer City 100% If the LC is over from any GTA era, Carcer city is possibly to be the new city in GTA V. Because is mostly mentioned in the games. But the unnamed city from Manhunt 2 is 1% to be the new city from GTA V. RomanianFireSnake 6:27 pm, October 26th, 2011, (UTC+2) :Note: Carcer City being the setting is extremely unlikley, though possible, Manhunt was not made by Rockstar, and therefore use of the city could likely end up in a lawsuit. ::Manhunt was created by Rockstar Games, but I agree that this is very unlikely. -- Ilan xd 18:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Carcer City was originally intended to appear in GTA IV as part of Liberty State, but due to the limits of technology at that time the idea was dropped very early, meaning while it is possible for Carcer to appear in GTA, it remains quite unlikely. Jimothy-64 (talk) 00:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::GTA V will only take place in Los Santos and its surrounding countryside. Speculation, Speculation The Trailer will be out in a few days, can we leave all speculation off this page, The Logo is all we have right now, let's just leave it at that. T-888 22:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) URGENT: UNDO NOW Someone needs to undo my edit. this is the third time out of 430 edits this has happened. just so you know it's not me its the computer. Russelnorthrop 03:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I know it's not you bud, you've been having that happen sometimes for a while now and I've seen it happen to other people too. No idea what causes it, but I know it's not vandalism and not your fault. Jeff (talk| ) 05:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Rewrites I did quite a bit of rewriting. For starters this article needs to take a neutral point of view when it comes to speculations and rumors, avoid what Wikipedia calls "peacock terms", and use dry and simple tense. Speculation can be included if there's a good reason for including it. For example, Rockstar researching in LA is a good reason to include the San Andreas speculation. But counterpoints, if they exist, should also be included. And if they are, the article should not try to take one side or another - it should present both arguments calmly, simply, and rationally. Wilder speculation should not be included. This is why I removed the "it might be set in Vice City because we haven't had a game there for a while", because that's just too broad a piece of information to be worth basing anything on. Jeff (talk| ) 05:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Rumors This doesn't belong in the main article, but it was posted (copy-pasted) to this talk page so I'll at least mention it. Someone on the 4chan image board claiming to work for Rockstar leaked a bunch of information about the game. For all the specifics, read here. Jeff (talk| ) 03:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I know that this probably belongs on the forums, but THAT WOULD BE AN AWESOME GAME. I can already picture cruising down grove street. I'm now reminiscing on GTA SA even though i still play at least twice a week still. Thanks for posting that link because I never would have found it. russel likes to smash things 09:17, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Era??? Just wondering what era this game is going to be in. Will it be in the GTA IV Era or will it start its own GTA V Era??? russel likes to smash things 09:17, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Rockstar said in their GTA III Q&A that they had had three different types of GTA universes: the 2D, 3D, and high definition universes. They decided to only move unseen characters and other companies but they had characters that were had a role in the games stay in heir own universe. They also mentioned that characters from GTA 3 couldn't be in the GTA IV universe so it's unclear that they will put GTA V in the same era but I would guess that they are.Rok198 14:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::If the game would be in GTA IV era, why the hell would Rockstar Games call it GTA V? YU$UF 16:35, April 9,2012 (UTC) :::The term GTA IV Era is only used on our wiki. Rockstar has their high definition Universe starting from GTA IV. GTA V is a high definition game so they could possibly be in the same canon.Rok198 14:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Rockstar Games did used the 'eras' term for the GTA franchise. This term was thought of since GTA 2, but the resolution is part of the canon. I even heard Rockstar Games been using the era term since GTA IV. Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 19:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Tony_4-2-8-1-9-9-8 :::Each game that ends with a number starts a new era. However, Niko Bellic could make a few appearances with his military expaeriences in GTA V and GTA V will be very simular to San Andreas. :Man....I forgot about when I started this. I too did find out that they had a 2d, 3d, and HD era a few weeks ago. Let's hope we find Niko, Johnny and Luis come back, not that I want to start anything here. :P [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']] ('[[User talk:Russelnorthrop|'Talk2Me]]'--' ) 13:09, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Really, Rockstar named the eras according to what what game started it. i.e. GTA III; GTA IV. The eras, in order, are: :GTA Era: GTA 1, GTA London 1969, GTA London 1961 :GTA 2 Era: GTA 2 :GTA III Era: GTA III, GTA: Vice City, GTA: San Andreas, GTA Advance, GTA: Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories :GTA IV Era: GTA IV, GTA IV: The Lost and Damned; GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony :GTA V Era (The new 'era'): GTA V and so on. :Rockstar did say that each era had enhanced resolution. Like you said, GTA III Era is SD and GTA IV Era is HD. GTA V will still be in HD, but its 'eras' are not divided by resolutions, only by its starting point of a GTA sequel, i.e. GTA III ------ GTA IV. GTA V will be set in a new San Andreas; Los Santos being the city and the protagonist is not confirmed. (Don't take that Albert de Silva B.S. GTAForums made that name up for the "protagonist".) Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 19:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Tony_4-2-8-1-9-9-8 They said major characters like Niko won't appear but more minor characters may show up Round Head 12/11/2012 Man! You guys are all wrong! There is no new ERA, meaning no new UNIVERSE, the game has the same universe as in GTA IV, its officialy confirmed by GTA5VIDEOS and GAMEINFORMER, so please change the INFO, I highly dissagree!!! GTA games with numbers can be called, '''main '''stories, the ones with no numbers will be just spinoffs. The ERAS are 2D, 3D and HD/3D GTA IV, CTW, TBOGT, TLAD and V. If LC appears in a TV or internet or theres a reference showing Niko, or Luis in news, what would we consider that? Massionet51 (talk) 19:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC)Massionet51